harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Parvati Patil
— based on the fact Padma Patil didn't attend in Potions on April 21st, 1997, she was currently of age and could take her Apparition test. This means that Parvati, Padma's twin sister, was most likely of age, too. However, as their birth order is unknown, there is a chance Padma was the older twin and Parvati was only born the following day if Padma was born shortly before midnight, giving a slight chance Parvati was still 16 years old and would only turn 17 the following day. Great Britain or IrelandWorld Exclusive Interview with J K Rowling |died= |blood=Half-blood or Pure-blood - Parvati was hiding out in the Room of Requirement with Dumbledore's Army before the members Neville summoned from outside the school began to arrive. This means she attended Hogwarts during the 1997-1998 school year, and must have been either half-blood or pure-blood, as Muggle-borns were banned from the school under Voldemort's regime. |alias=Miss PennyfeatherIn "Chamber of Secrets" Professor Binns says her name wrong, most likely mixing her up with another student. (by Cuthbert Binns) |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair=Dark - "She looked very pretty indeed, in robes of shocking pink, with her long dark plait braided with gold, and gold bracelets glimmering at her wrists." - "He was sitting right behind Parvati Patil, whose long dark hair fell below the back of her chair." |eyes=Dark - "She didn’t look too enthusiastic about having Ron as a partner, though; her dark eyes lingered on the frayed neck and sleeves of his dress robes as she looked him up and down." Her identical twin Padma had dark eyes so she would have too. |skin=Dark |hidef= |family=*Mr Patil (father) *Mrs Patil (mother) *Padma Patil (twin sister) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart=Mummy |wand=Unknown length, wood and core |patronus=Non-corporeal |hidea= |job= |house=Gryffindor |loyalty= *Patil family *Dumbledore's Army *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Gryffindor |romances = Karkaroff's Aide (likely)}} Parvati Patil (b. 1979/1980), was a British witch of Indian heritage, daughter of Mr and Mrs Patil, and the identical twin sister of Padma. She was sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but her sister Padma was sorted into Ravenclaw. Parvati became best friends with Lavender Brown, with whom she shared many interests, such as a love for Divination. Parvati attended the Yule Ball with Harry Potter in 1994, and a year later she joined Dumbledore's Army, an organisation taught and led by Harry Potter. During her seventh year in 1998, she continued her studies at Hogwarts, when it was under the control of Lord Voldemort and the same year Parvati fought at the Battle of Hogwarts against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It can be assumed that she survived the battle, as her name was not listed among the Fallen Fifty. If she did survive, what she did in her later life is unknown. Biography Early life Parvati was born to an unnamed father and mother as one of their twin daughters; the other being Padma. She was apparently familiar with Pansy Parkinson prior to her enrollment at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwarts years First year Parvati began attending Hogwarts in 1991 and was sorted into Gryffindor house, while her identical twin sister Padma was sorted into Ravenclaw. Parvati shared her dormitory with her best friend, Lavender Brown, Hermione Granger and two other girls. During her first flying lesson, Parvati came to the defence of housemate Neville Longbottom when Draco Malfoy threw away his Remembrall. Slytherin student Pansy Parkinson made fun of her for this. Later in the lesson, when Harry made a soft landing after recovering the Remembrall and subsequently found himself caught by Professor Minerva McGonagall, she was quick to tell Professor McGonagall that the incident was not Harry's fault. Professor McGonagall told both Parvati and Ron Weasley to be quiet and escorted Harry away. Parvati attended the Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff Quidditch match in their first year, and joined an excited Hermione in a hug after Harry's speedy capture of the Golden Snitch. Parvati also told Lavender that Hermione was crying in the girls' bathroom after Ron made fun of her during a Charms class. Second year In her second year at Hogwarts, during a History of Magic class, she questioned professor Binns on how it would be needed the use of dark magic to open the Chamber of Secrets. Third year In her third year, Parvati began taking Divination, which soon became her favourite subject. She and Lavender grew close to Professor Trelawney, who believed that Parvati could be a Seer one day. During their very first lesson she alarmed Parvati by telling her to beware a red-haired man, making Parvati suspicious of Ron Weasley. That year, when Professor Lupin taught his Defence Against the Dark Arts class about Boggarts, Parvati's greatest fear was revealed to be mummies, although this could be translated as a fear of death or a fear of being buried alive. Fourth year Early in the year, Parvati told Dean Thomas to inform Hermione Granger that Rubeus Hagrid was looking for Harry Potter. Parvati attended the Yule Ball with Harry Potter in 1994. She wore bright pink dress robes and gold bracelets. She seemed to enjoy the attention she received for being the date of a famous wizard and was eager to dance. However, the dance she had with Harry went poorly. After being ignored by Harry, who was romantically interested in Cho Chang at the time and spent much of the ball looking at her, a by then annoyed Parvati was asked to dance by another and spent most of the evening with a boy from Beauxbatons, whom she dated for a time afterwards. It's unknown what his name is and how long they dated for, if it lasted through the summer. In the film, it was Igor Karkaroff‘s Aide. Parvati also enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures classes when they were taught by Professor Grubbly-Plank rather than Rubeus Hagrid, as she felt the former was a better qualified teacher. She enjoyed the lesson on unicorns, as did the rest of the girls in class. After the Yule Ball, both Parvati and Padma acted "very cool" towards their dates, Harry and Ron, who had basically ignored them in favour of staring at Cho and Hermione and refused to dance. At the end of the year after the final task of the Triwizard Tournament, Hufflepuff student Cedric Diggory was murdered on Lord Voldemort's orders. Parvati was present for Cedric's memorial feast, along with the rest of the student body. She was seen sitting next to her sister and a boy from the Durmstrang Institute. It is unknown if Parvati initially believed Harry's claim that Voldemort had returned to full power. Fifth year The twins joined Dumbledore's Army in their fifth year, and it seemed their attitudes towards Harry and Ron had somewhat mellowed. During one meeting, Parvati produced such a good Reductor Curse that she reduced a wooden table to dust. She and Lavender were quite upset that year by Dolores Umbridge's treatment of Professor Trelawney, whom Umbridge dismissed. However, Headmaster Dumbledore managed to persuade to stay living in the castle. Parvati and Lavender were both enamoured of the new Divination professor, Firenze, despite the fact that he was half-horse. Also, during her fifth year Parvati's rebellious side had really started to show after becoming a member of Dumbledore's Army. Parvati had, with the help of her sister Padma and Harry Potter, started to destroy the speakers that Umbridge had placed around the castle in an attempt to silence her. Parvati and Lavender practised basic Locomotion Charms, by making their pencil-cases race each other around the edge of a table in preparation for the upcoming O.W.L. exam. Her experience in the D.A. likely contributed to Parvati achieving an O.W.L. in Defence Against the Dark Arts. She is also known to have achieved O.W.L.s in Divination and Transfiguration. Sixth year In her sixth year, Parvati had to convince her parents not to take her and her twin sister out of Hogwarts. She was disappointed not to be invited to the Slug Club by new Potions professor Horace Slughorn; in particular, to the party he hosted at Christmas, which she discussed with Hermione Granger. lessons in the Great Hall]] That year, Parvati also became slightly dismayed by her best friend Lavender Brown's romance with Ron Weasley. Although Parvati initially was supportive of her friend's feelings for Ron, as the two seemed to whisper and giggle about him before they began going out, Parvati was put off. She was also very embarrassed by the almost obsessive degree to which Lavender threw herself into the relationship. Lavender and Ron were often seen snogging in public, she also started getting possessive when he was with another girls. At one pint Lavender pestered Harry with questions about Ron's feelings for her. As a Christmas present Lavender gave Ron a gaudy and obtrusive necklace that read "my sweetheart". Despite this setback Parvati and Lavender remained as close as ever. Parvati was not among the DA members who fought when Death Eaters stormed the school on 30 June. As she did not make a habit of carrying her Dumbledore's Army coin with her. Parvati was among the other students in the courtyard that raised their wands in tribute to their fallen Headmaster, after he met his death at the hands of Severus Snape. Parvati and Padma returned home with their parents the morning after Albus Dumbledore's death at the end of the school year. Seventh year and Battle of Hogwarts In 1998 Hogwarts was under the control of Lord Voldemort and his followers, students where brutally punished and taught different subjects, like how to use dark magic instead of defending against it. Sensing the need for rebellion yet again, like there had been when Hogwarts was under the control of Dolores Umbridge, Parvati and her sister Padma both joined the reconstituted Dumbledore's Army, standing up against Death Eater control of Hogwarts. Unlike before when trouble brewed Parvati's parents had not attempted to withdraw her and her sister from school as it had now become compulsory attendance for pure-blood and half-blood students, which the Patil sisters are likely to be. returns to Hogwarts]] In May, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger returned to Hogwarts after taking the year off to destroy Horcruxes. With Harry's return, Dumbledore's Army was stronger than it had ever been. But with this return, Voldemort and his Death Eaters came looking for Harry. Hogwarts staff and students refused to simply hand Harry over without a fight, and in return a fight is what they got. Parvati participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, fighting alongside her sister and Dean Thomas. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Parvati duelled with Travers, but helped Dean Thomas by shooting a Full Body-Bind Curse at Antonin Dolohov to prevent him from retaliating against Dean for stunning another Death Eater. It is unknown what happened to her after she incapacitated Dolohov. Physical appearance , age 13]] Parvati and her sister, Padma, both had long black hair, though Parvati usually wore her hair in a plait. Both sisters were usually seen wearing silver necklaces with the letter "P" hanging from the chains around their necks and over their ties during their Hogwarts years. It seemed to be a confirmed fact that they had matured nicely, for they were once described by Dean Thomas to be the two "best-looking girls in the year". When Harry met up with Parvati at the Yule Ball, he also observed that she was truly a very pretty girl, being dressed in robes of shocking pink, with her long dark plait braided with gold, and gold bracelets glimmered at her wrists. Personality and traits Parvati could be seen as the less serious of the Patil twins; like her friend Lavender Brown, she enjoyed gossip and fashion, and the two were often seen whispering and giggling together. They also shared a great interest in Divination and are relatively close to Professor Trelawney. Both girls could also be insensitive to others at times, a Gryffindor trait according to Ravenclaw prefect Robert Hilliard (albeit a stereotypically negative one). This was exemplified when they pointed and laughed at Luna Lovegood's radish earrings and when she did not hesitate to desert Harry Potter during the Yule Ball, something her sister hypocritically frowned at. Still, Parvati was loyal to those she considered her friends. She stood up to those who treated her friends poorly, such as when she defended Neville Longbottom against Draco Malfoy's taunts, and comforted Professor Trelawney after Dolores Umbridge fired her. Parvati was also very brave, as her Sorting into Gryffindor house and her participation in the Battle of Hogwarts proved her courage and determination. Magical abilities and skills *'Divination': Parvati's was very talented at Divination, according to Professor Trelawney. She achieved a high mark on her O.W.L. exam and advanced to N.E.W.T.-level in the subject, showing her proficiency in this branch of magic. *'Defence Against the Dark Arts': Parvati was shown to have been talented with both defensive and offensive spells. The spells in this field she could successfully cast include the Boggart-Banishing Spell, Reductor Curse, Stunning Spell and the Full Body-Bind Curse. She earned a high O.W.L. score in this subject and advanced to N.E.W.T.-level, showing her proficiency in this field. *'Charms': Parvati was able to successfully cast the Locomotion Charm in preparation for the upcoming O.W.L. exam in the subject. Furthermore, she was able to produce a non-corporeal Patronus, an incredibly advanced and powerful protective charm which is very difficult to cast, which presumably learnt how to cast in Dumbledore's Army. *'Transfiguration': Parvati achieved a high mark on her O.W.L. exam in Transfiguration, one of the most difficult, complex and scientific branches of magic. She advanced to N.E.W.T.-level in the subject, showing she was talented in this field. *'Potions': In 1996, Parvati and Padma successfully brewed Babbling Beverage to disturb Dolores Umbridge. However, unlike her sister she did not continue the subject on N.E.W.T.-level. *'Duelling': Parvati was an excellent duellist with considerable proficiency in martial magic, proven when she duelled Dolohov, Travers, and an unidentified masked Death Eater with the help of Dean Thomas. They most likely won the duel, because they defeated Dolohov and the Death Eater, since Travers was the only Death Eater left she and Dean probably defeated him as well. It is also highly likely that Parvati survived the battle, as her name was not given among the fallen deceased. Possessions *'Wand': Parvati owned a wand of an unknown length, wood and core material. *''Dress robes: Parvati owned dress robes for which she wore for formal occasions, such as for the Yule Ball in 1994. They were described as being a shade of "shocking pink". *Unfogging the Future: Being a keen student of Divination, Parvati owned a copy of this popular and useful Divination book, which would have been of use during her academic studies. Relationships Padma Patil , her twin sister]]Padma Patil is Parvati's twin sister. The girls were separated once they began attending Hogwarts, as Parvati was sorted into Gryffindor and Padma into Ravenclaw, which indicates differences in their character as Parvati appears to be less serious than her studious sister. Despite this, they have a few things in common, such as courage. Lavender Brown , her best friend]] Lavender Brown was one of Parvati's roommates at Hogwarts and soon became her best friend. The two girls share many interests, including: Divination, gossip, fashion, and they were both close to Professor Trelawney. They were also emotional and slightly girly, putting much stock in their physical appearances. They were often seen around school together, giggling and whispering. Parvati initially supported Lavender in her infatuation with Ron Weasley in their sixth year, but eventually became slightly dismayed with how intensely Lavender threw herself into the relationship. Parvati was described as being bored and embarrassed by her friend's behaviour, however the two remained close. Sadly, Lavender was killed after being savaged by Fenrir Greyback in the Battle of Hogwarts. It is unknown how Parvati took the news, but it can be assumed she was devastated by the loss of her best friend. Hermione Granger , her roommate]] Parvati and Lavender were not as close to their other roommate, Hermione Granger, as they were to each other. Hermione did not share the girls' interests, such as Divination and gossip, which occasionally led to conflict. For example, Parvati and Lavender were both offended on Professor Trelawney's behalf when Hermione made her disdain for the class clear in their third year. The girls do not seem to have disliked each other. In 1996, when Hermione was jealous of Lavender dating Ron Weasley, Parvati was noted to feel guilty over having laughed at Ron's cruel teasing of Hermione in Transfiguration, and the two girls discussed Hermione's attendance of the Slug Club Christmas party with Cormac McLaggen. Since Parvati looked "positively agog" at Hermione sharing this news with her, it can be assumed that Hermione seldom confided in her roommates. Harry Potter , her Yule Ball date]] Parvati Patil was, like most of her fellow Gryffindor students, friendly with Harry Potter. She defended him when an angry Professor Minerva McGonagall scolded Harry for the incident in their first flying class, doing so before even Ronald Weasley did. In fourth year, when Harry was Triwizard Champion and trying to find a date for the Yule Ball, he mustered the courage to ask Parvati following his rejection by Cho Chang. Parvati blushed furiously at being asked but agreed. Parvati seemed excited by having Harry as a date, though Harry had no romantic interest in her. When asked to dance by a boy from Beauxbatons, she asked Harry whether he minded, but when it became clear Harry's attention was on Cho, she left without another word and was considerably cooler to Harry for the rest of the year. Parvati's attitude toward Harry mellowed by the following year, and she gave no indication as to doubting his story of Voldemort's return, unlike her fellow Gryffindors Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown. She, her sister and Lavender all joined Dumbledore's Army that year. Parvati learned well from Harry and mastered the Reductor Curse under his tutelage. She and Padma helped Harry to destroy the speakers Dolores Umbridge set up around school. She and Harry interacted regularly during their O.W.L.s (due to their proximity on the alphabetical roster, they frequently sat near each other). In their sixth year, Parvati greeted Harry in a friendly manner and they shared mutual embarrassment at Ron and Lavender's exhibitionist romance. Parvati remained loyal to Harry and Dumbledore's Army, and found herself in hiding during her seventh year, later fighting in Battle of Hogwarts. Sybill Trelawney , her favourite teacher]] Parvati seemed to have a reasonably close relationship with Divination professor Sybill Trelawney; she had an unwavering faith in the reliability of Trelawney's predictions and was often seen comforting or supporting her when she was experiencing difficult times. She and Lavender became offended on the professor's behalf when Hermione made her disdain for Trelawney and the subject she taught clear in 1993. When she was temporarily sacked by Dolores Umbridge, Lavender and Parvati brought Trelawney some nice daffodils. Furthermore, Trelawney had told Parvati that she had the makings of a true seer. Dumbledore's Army ]] Parvati became a member of Dumbledore's Army in her fifth year. It was an organisation founded by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger, and led by Harry, in order to teach students Defence Against the Dark Arts, something that the new professor, Dolores Umbridge, did not, as she believed that the students would use their magic to oppose the Ministry of Magic. She was a friend of fellow members Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnigan. Dean and Seamus seemed to believe that Parvati and her sister, Padma, were the best-looking girls of their year. Furthermore, the romance between Ron and Lavender made both Parvati and Harry feel uncomfortable in 1996. She was also a friend of Neville Longbottom and defended him during their first year, when Pansy Parkinson insulted him. Other members of the Dumbledore's Army were Fred and George Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Susan Bones, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Anthony Goldstein, Cho Chang, Michael Corner, Zacharias Smith, and Marietta Edgecombe. Their relationship with Parvati is unknown. Etymology *Parvati is the name of a Hindu goddess of strength, consort of Shiva and daughter of the Himalayas. She was renowned for her beauty. Parvati translates into "she of the mountains" in Sanskrit. It may entirely be possible Parvati Patil's name, and her sister's, have been somewhat inspired by the model Padma Parvati Lakshmi. Padma and Parvati are also characters in ''Midnight's Children'', by Salman Rushdie, the latter known mostly as Parvati-the-Witch. Rowling has never stated if she has read Midnight's Children or not, and these are common female names in India, so it is unclear whether or not these characters are intended as an homage to Rushdie. *Patil is a common Marathi surname in the Indian state of Maharashtra, while the alternatively spelled Patel is a common Gujarati surname in the state of Gujarat. Behind the scenes *In the film adaptations of the series, Parvati and Padma are portrayed as fraternal, rather than identical, twins. They are also shown to both be in Gryffindor, whereas in the books, Padma is in Ravenclaw. *In , the way Pansy Parkinson addresses Parvati suggests that the two were already familiar with one another, but this is never explored. *In , Professor Binns calls Parvati "Miss Pennyfeather". *In the films, Parvati is first seen portrayed by actress Sitara Shah in Prisoner of Azkaban. In Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, and Half-Blood Prince she has been portrayed by Welsh actress Shefali Chowdhury. . *In , Parvati's Boggart is shown to be a giant cobra, rather than a mummy. *Also in the film adaptation of Prisoner of Azkaban, Parvati was portrayed as left-handed, but shown to be right-handed in . This was because of the change of actors. *In , Parvati is shown to spend a lot of time with her twin, Padma. However, in the books, she is seldom seen without her best friend, Lavender Brown. Additionally, she is not identified minus a mention of her by Hermione and McGonagall calling her 'Miss Patil', but moviegoers would have no way of knowing they were one and the same, whereas the name 'Padma' is never spoken aloud in the films. *In the film version of the Yule Ball, Parvati wears an Indian orange blouse and a pink skirt known in India as a "Lehnga", gold bangles (known in India as Chudiyan), and had gold braided into her hair (known in India as a Parandah Braid). She also seems to be closer to Hermione Granger than she seems to be in the books, and dances with the aide of Igor Karkaroff rather than a boy from BeauxbatonsInternet Movie Database: Parvati Patil Quotes. *Parvati Patil does not appear in the final film adaptation, but her twin sister Padma does. In , she appears in Year 7. *In , the early names for Parvati and Padma are given with: Madhari Patel and Mati Patel. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Parvati Patil es:Parvati Patil fr:Parvati Patil it:Parvati Patil pl:Parvati Patil ru:Парвати Патил fi:Parvati Patil nl:Parvati Patil Category:20th century births Patil, Parvati Patil, Parvati Patil, Parvati Patil, Parvati Category:Gryffindors Sorted in 1991 Patil, Parvati Patil, Parvati Patil, Parvati Patil Parvati